The One With Rachel's Secret
by izzyrossi
Summary: Rachel has a huge secret from her past. Will this make her marriage to Ross stronger or worse?
1. The One Where Rachel Has A Secret

**HI! This is my first story of Ross and Rachel and I thought of this idea.. hope you like it! **

Rachel was laying in bed, she was wide awake. Her husband, Ross Geller was next to her and she could softly hear the sound of his snoring. Ross seemed to fall asleep the moment he got in bed, Emma seemed to take everything out of the two of them lately. With another child on the way, Rachel couldn't help but be worried about the arrival of their other daughter. Rachel was 8 months pregnant and felt as if her body was two sizes too small. She constantly felt uncomfortable because of how big this child was. Many people gasped when they saw her walking around the city, and working. Her boss tried to make her take an earlier leave but Rachel knew that the baby wouldn't come for another month, so what was the rush?

Rachel got out of her bed as fast as she could when she felt her bladder being pressed so hard she was sure that there was no more space in her uterus.

"Rach," Ross sat up immediately. "What's going on? Are you okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?" Fear was in his eyes, and Rachel just sighed.

"Noo, Ross I just have to go to the bathroom," Rachel continued on to the bathroom turning on the light. She heard Ross get up and follow her to the bathroom.

"Rach, I'm just looking out for you. I just want you to be okay, I mean the doctor said that you shouldn't exert yourself... and with the move I just want everything to be as less stressful as possible," Ross was leaning against the sliding door in their new house just three doors down from Monica and Chandler.

"Yes, yes I know. I'm trying. It's just so hard, with Emma and our new baby on the way. It's harder than it was my last two pregnancies." Ross looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean the last two? You've only been pregnant once, with Emma," Ross looked skeptical, and continued staring at Rachel.

"What-oh, I'm sorry honey, I guess I'm just really tired. I have work tomorrow, and I think it will be best for both of us if we just go to bed," Rachel waddled her way back to the bed and tried to avoid all the boxes in their room. _That was a close one, he shouldn't have to know I got pregnant at 14. _Rachel thought as she sat back down and Ross placed the comforter over her huge belly.

Olivia Wilson was sitting with her best friend, Abby when her Mom called for her. Her Mom was a stout round woman that was in her late 50s. All the other kids at her school, including Abby, had parents in their late 40s. While Olivia's mom was short and round with thinning black hair, Olivia had dirty blonde hair and a square jaw. Her beauty was constantly a topic with her and other girls at school. With girls constantly making fun of how she was pretty, saying that she paid for plastic surgery. Although they all knew it wasn't true it still hurt her.

In fact, Olivia was nothing like any of her mom or close relatives who were boring and unexciting. Olivia was 14 years old and loved anything to do with adventure, and especially loved Fashion, which her Mom said was a risky slope. Olivia so badly wanted to work in fashion when she got older but her Mom was against it. Ever since her father had died in a car accident when she was four her Mom was super strict.

"Olivia!" Abby said making Olivia snap out of her thoughts, the two of them walked to the kitchen to see Olivia's mom. Her mom was standing in the kitchen with a letter when they came into the room her mom placed the letter on the counter and smiled at the two girls who had been inseparable when they first met when they were six.

"Abby if you don't mind I have to tell Olivia something big," Abby shrugged and walked back to Olivia's room, closing the door lightly to give them privacy.

"What do you need to tell me?" Olivia asked staring at her mom's face, which was emotionless.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, and I should have told you earlier, but..." She drawled on. "Uh, well we were having trouble getting pregnant and we adopted you when you were a baby"

"WHAT? Mom, why didn't you tell me?" Her voice seemed to get smaller and there seemed to be a huge lump in her throat. "Who is my birth Mom?" As soon as she asked this her Mother's face softened. _She must be feeling bad._ Oliva thought.

"Well, it was a young girl who gave birth to you. She was 14, and I believe her name was... Rachel. Rachel Green."

**I'm sorry that this wasn't that good today but I hoped you like it! Please review and tell me what I should add if you'd like!**


	2. The One Where Olivia Comes Into Town

**Hey guys! It's Izzy here... hope y'all are staying safe! xoxo**

Rachel woke up to the smell of pancakes wafting from downstairs. She quickly waddled down the stairs and saw her husband and her three-year-old daughter sitting and enjoying their meal.

"Hi, sleepy-head" Ross said kissing her lightly and giving her, her own plate of pancakes to enjoy. Before she could dig in, her phone rang. She picked up the phone and was surprised to not recognize the number on her flip phone.

"Hi, is this Rachel Green?" A young woman asked her.

"Yes, this is her. But if this is one of those damm sales, I'm not interested" She said blankly cutting up her pancakes.

"Err-no. This is not one of them, I'm your daughter. Olivia Wilson." Rachel drops her fork, and stays silent for a moment, Ross staring at her while she stared blankly ahead.

"Oh, wow. Olivia, I-uh never expected to hear from you" She said, surprisingly she felt tears slide down her cheek.

"I didn't even know that I was adopted until yesterday, so I didn't expect to hear from you either." She joked, Rachel could hear cars and the sounds of the city on the other side of the phone, which made her nervous for some reason.

"Olivia? Where are you? Are you in the city?" She asked, as her baby started to kick her-hard. She winced from the pain and rubbed her stomach softly. As if to say, 'shush, I'm talking'.

"Well, of course, I'm near your apartment. I called you to buzz me in, I want to hear about my life. How did you know I'm in the city?"

"Olivia, I gave birth to you, I have Mother's intuition. I don't live their anymore, I moved about a month ago, hun, I'm coming to get you." Rachel hung up the phone and placed her plate in the sink. All while, Ross stared at her.

"Rach, uh- who was that?" He asked. He looked around the room and looked as if he found out that condoms are only 97% effective again.

"My daughter" Rachel shrugged and grabbed her purse which was hanging on the back of her chair.

"YOUR DAUGHTER IS RIGHT THERE!" Ross yelled, pointing to Emma who was licking her fingers for any extra syrup.

"Oh, right. I have another daughter." Ross gaped at her as she waddled through the kitchen to go get her other daughter.

"Oh, so you just NEVER told me about this other daughter!" He yelled at her as she was opening the door. "AND DON'T THINK THAT I'M JUST GOING TO LET YOU GO INTO THE CITY WHILE YOUR 8 MONTHS PREGNANT!"

"I'll explain to you later, can you just shut up, and come with me. She walks outside as Ross follows her with Emma in his hands. Rachel unlocks the car and she attempts to slide into the seat but her stomach doesn't let her. Ross just gently pushes her aside and sits in the driver's seat, instead.

"I'll drive," He says simply. "Where too?"

"Joey's," She says, and Ross steps his foot on the pedal and they start moving.

About half an hour in, Ross breaks the silence.

"Honey, I'm sorry that I reacted that way. I'm just confused. But I trust you, and I love you"

Rachel just smiles at him and places her hand over his, tears running down her face. "I love you too, Ross"

Before they know it they arrive at their old apartment building, and by the telephone pole is a young girl who looks exactly like Rachel.

Olivia sits in the booth and waits for her Mother to come. Her birth mother, she would be meeting her birth mother. After what feels like ages, a black car parked on the street, not wanting to get her hopes up Olivia just stands there. Not before long, a woman comes out of the car with a huge belly. She's dressed in pajamas, but she can already tell it's her birth mom. She looks just like her. With her sandy hair, and the same jaw. Oliva wipes a tear off her face, and opens the telephone booth and runs to her mom.

"Hi, Mom," She says softly, as Rachel hugs her, poking her because of the huge stomach.

"Come on, let's take you home. You can explain why you are here in the car."


End file.
